Disney Junior (UK
Disney Junior is a British television channel owned by Disney-ABC Television Group. History The channel launched on 29 September 2000 as Playhouse Disney, on the same day as the now defunct sister channel, Toon Disney. Presenters were added to the channel in September 2009. The presenters work on the channel between 6pm and 8pm. The Playhouse Disney brand, which existed as 22 channels or blocks in 156 countries and territories, rebranded as Disney Junior in 2012. In the UK and Ireland, Disney Junior began on 1 September 2012. At the same time the channel started broadcasting in widescreen format. Playhouse Disney logo.When Playhouse Disney UK was launched, it also has the same logostyle as Disney Channel UK, with 2D idents featuring lines and circles. The idents are also carried to Disney Channel UK. In September 2007, the channel logo in the external promotionals (programme press releases, promos for terrestrial TV) were changed to include the inscription "Channel" as in all Playhouse Disney Europe channels, but in the channel itself the logo was not changed. This move probably is to differentiate the channel from the US block Playhouse Disney, all mornings on Disney Channel USA. Disney Junior + A one hour timeshift service of the channel named Disney Junior +, launched on 30 October 2007 as Playhouse Disney +, replacing the now defunct channel ABC1. It launched on the same day that the Disney Channels were reshuffled on Sky, involving Disney Cinemagic and Disney Cinemagic +1 moving down the EPG, to enable Playhouse Disney to move up the EPG to allow Playhouse Disney + to launch next to it on Sky 611 and 612 respectively. Playhouse Disney + was initially a 25 minute timeshift service until 11 April 2011 when it became a 1 hour timeshift service. Disney Channel Hour Disney Junior also airs as an hour-long block on Disney Channel, Monday to Friday at 9:00 a.m.-10:00 a.m. It shows three programmes, usually Handy Manny, Special Agent Oso, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, My Friends Tigger & Pooh or Imagination Movers. Among the Playhouse Disney series and Toon Disney original animated series that are being rerun are Bear in the Big Blue House, Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Shanna's Show, The Doodlebops,' Higglytown Heroes, ''Johnny and the Sprites, Bunnytown,'' 'The Little Mermaid, ''Jungle Cubs, and 101 Dalmatians. Disney Junior also has other shows like'' Sandy and Mr Flapper, Franny's Feet, Animal Mechanicals, Chloe's Closet, Charlie and Lola, The Koala Brothers, Gaspard and Lisa, Doc McStuffins, The Raggy Dolls and Curious George'' Disney Junior Live Tour A live tour was scheduled to take place during 2007. It was shown in several cities across the United States and Europe. In the UK, the tour included Bristol, London, Birmingham, Manchester, Liverpool, Glasgow, Edinburgh, and Brighton. Disney Junior Characters *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Mickey Mouse, Goofy, and Pluto) *Special Agent Oso (Oso) *My Friends Tigger & Pooh (Winnie the Pooh and Tigger) *Jake and the Never Land Pirates (Jake and Captain Hook) *Handy Manny (Handy Manny) *Imagination Movers (Dave, Rich, Smitty, and Scott) *Little Einsteins (Annie) Playhouse Disney Characters *Bear in the Big Blue House (Bear) New Characters *Franny's Feet (Franny) *Gaspard and Lisa (Gaspard and Lisa) *Curious George (George) *The Koala Brothers (Frank and Buster) *WordWorld (Dog) *Sandy and Mr Flapper (Sandy and Mr Flapper) *Chloe's Closet (Chloe Corbin and Lovely Carrot) *The Raggy Dolls (Lucy) Programmes On Playhouse Disney UK *Get Done! (2007-2010) *''Art-Alive(2006-2008) *Art Attack(2007) *Animal Mechanicals(2007-2011) *Bear in the Big Blue House(2000-2010) *Bunnytown(2007-2012) *Curious George(2007) *Cars Toons(2008) *Charlie and Lola(2005) *Chloe's Closet(14 March 2011) *Odd Jobbers(2007-2008) *Doc McStuffins(2005 TV Series)(2007-2008) *The Doodlebops(2007-2011) *Florrie's Dragons(2010) *Franny's Feet(2008-2010) *Gaspard and Lisa(2010) *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs(2006-2008) *Handy Manny(2007) *Higglytown Heroes(2004) *The Hive(2010) *Imagination Movers(2008-2011) *Johnny and the Sprites(2007-2010) *Jungle Cubs(2006-2008) *Jungle Junction(2009) *The Koala Brothers(2007-2013) *Little Einsteins(2005) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse(2006) *Mr. Moon(2010-2011) *Warehouse Mouse And Friends(2007-2008) *My Friends Tigger And Pooh(2007) *The Raggy Dolls(2004-2005) *''Sandy And Mr Flapper (''2007) *Shanna's Show(2006) *Sing Me a Story with Belle(2005-2009) *Special Agent Oso(2009) *Super WHY! (2007-2016) *Tasty Time with ZeFronk(2008-2009) *WordWorld(2007-2012) Interstitial programming #''A Poem Is ''You(2006) #''Dance-A-Lot Robot(''2010) #''Handy Manny's School for Tools(''2010) #''Lau and Lou:Safety Patrol(''2007) #''Mickey Mousekersize(''2009) #''Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh(''2004) #''Quiet Is ''You(2006) #Can You Teach My Alligator Manners?(2009-2011) #Choo-Choo Soul(2005) #Happy Monster Band(2007) #Small Potatoes(2009 TV Series)(2010) #Special Agent Oso:Three Healthy Steps(2010) #Where Is Warehouse Mouse?(2008) Category:TV Networks Films Winnie the Pooh(UK Movies) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1977) **''Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree'' (1966) **''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day'' (1968) **''Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too'' (1974) **''Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore'' (1983) *''Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too'' (1991) *''Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh'' (1996) *''A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving'' (1998) *''Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure'' (1997) *''Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You'' (1999) *''The Tigger Movie'' (2000) *''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' (2002) *''Piglet's Big Movie'' (2003) *''Winnie The Pooh:Springtime With Roo'' (23 July 2004) *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' (16 September 2005) *''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' (31 October 2005) *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh:Super Sleuth Christmas Movie'' (24 December 2008) *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh The Movie:Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too'' (12 May 2009) Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse The Movie:Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt'' (23 September 2006) *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse The Movie:Choo-Choo Express'' (31 January 2009) *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse The Movie:Road Rally'' (1 August 2010) Little Einsteins *''Little Einsteins Movie 1:Our Huge Adventure'' (5 August 2006) *''Little Einsteins Movie 2:Rocket's Firebird Rescue'' (12 February 2008) *''Little Einsteins Movie 3:Flight of the Instrument Fairies'' (13 February 2008) Single Films *''Dumbo'' (1941) *''Finding Nemo'' (2003) *''Lilo and Stitch'' (2002) *''Peter Pan'' (1953) *''Spookley The Square Pumpkin'' (31 October 2004) *''Have a Handy New Year'' (1 January 2008) *''Handy Manny's Motorcycle Adventure'' (2 November 2009) *''Belle's Magical World'' (1999) *''The Babar Movie'' (1998) *''Babar: King of the Elephants'' (1999) *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (1999) *''Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun'' (2002) *''Rolie Polie Olie: The Baby Bot Chase'' (2003) Category:TV Networks